netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheva Laronde
Sheva Laronde 'is an Voudoun that is appear in Brutal Fists. Inspirations Sheva's story mode here is akin to any story in arcade mode for Dhalsim in Street Fighter where Agni is his spirit guide. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Sheva Laronde is a mysterious voodoo sorceress from the swamps of Louisiana. She is a strong devotee of Dumballe, the Serpent God of all creation. She is invited to the Brutal Fists Tournament for she is looking for someone." Storyline Brutal Fists The intro starts in Louisiana, home to a brand of voodoo where Sheva is located here. As visited, Dumballah, the sky god wants to tell her about the 4,000 year old alchemist named Edmund Gareth (Mad Alchemist), durring maked combat and brutal in tournament call "Brutal Fists. Sheva Laronde accepted to invited to the tournament. The ending shows to searving using voodoo to kill Edmund or Ogoleithus. Gameplay As Voudoun, she desite for her strength of voodoo's power, increasing the brutals of using the first death finish. But she might be strong devotee of Dumballe, who haves be care about the abilities of her. Movelist Special Moves * '''Fire Skull: Sheva shoots a flaming skull projectile at her opponent. * Staff Uppercut: She waves her staff up at her opponent, knocking him/her into the air. * Snake Spear: She summons a snake to drag her opponent towards her, and she says, "Get over here!" * Burial Ground: Sheva summons skeleton arms fro the ground under her opponent to attack him/her. * Possession: Sheva casts a spell on her opponent and commands him/her to walk towards her. * Teleport: She poofs into black smoke and reappears behind her opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Voodoo Doll: Sheva gets out a voodoo doll and casts a spell that causes her opponent to feel what the doll feels. Sheva gets out a box cutter knife and jams it onto the doll's abdomen, thus piercing a big slit onto the opponent's abdomen, too. She then cuts the stomache which causes the abdomen to open up and bloody intestines begin to spill out. She then gets a pair of scissors and cuts the doll's head off, thus causing the opponent's head to come loose and collapse from the body. * Raise The Dead: Sheva summons an army of zombified warriors from throughout history (ranging from a knight, to a viking, to a cowboy, to a samurai, to a pirate, to a Cossack) from the ground and she commands them to come after her opponent. The zombies begin to surround the screaming opponent and start eating him/her as well as tearing him/her apart. Sequences Battle Intro A rainbow glowing snake swirls up one portion in the battlefield and then disappears. Sheva appears and says, "May Dumballa have mercy upon you!" Victory Pose Sheva creates a green orb that morphs into a snake spirit and the wraps itself around her. Arcade Sheva Laronde/Arcade Trivia * Dumballah, the Voodoo god of the skies and creation, is Sheva's spirit guide in her way to get rid of the god-wannabe, Edmund Gareth (and also his god Ogoleithus if you get to the bonus boss fight). * I picked Danielle Nicolet, who voices the X-Men character Storm, to be Sheva's voice actress. If you've heard Storm's voice, imagine an African dialect in Sheva's voice, whihc would make sense since after all, New Orleans voodoo much like Hatian voodoo did come from West Africa. Also, Kevin Michael Richardson is voicing Dumballah, remembering when he did voice Nabu in Young Justice. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Voodoo Category:Female characters Category:Hidden characters